A self tanning cosmetic is a cosmetic that colors the skin. The coloring effect of a dye usually starts several hours after application, peaks in one to two days, and decays until the skin color returns to the original after one week.
A self tanning cosmetic is a cosmetic that provides the appearance of natural and healthy sun-tanned skin without exposure to harmful ultraviolet light. A self tanning cosmetic that contains a dye called dihydroxyacetone is known as having a sustained coloring effect (Patent Documents 1-5).
On the other hand, makeup cosmetics such as foundation containing a pigment have been proposed as a method to instantaneously provide suntan color skin. A tint type self tanning cosmetic containing a pigment have been proposed as having sustained and also instantaneous effects (Patent Document 6).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open H7-101843 bulletin
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open H7-101848 bulletin
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2001-213747 bulletin
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2002-338448 bulletin
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2005-145860 bulletin
Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2003-113065 bulletin